As safety in food processing becomes more strict, there is an increasing need and requirement for processors of produce, fruits, and other types of foods, to clean all equipment surfaces and components that touch food during processing. Machines filled with roller brushes are commonly used to clean produce and fruit once harvested. Typically there are a large number of brushes mounted on the machine side-by-side to each other and in close proximity to each other, thereby to cooperatively form a bed of brushes on which the produce or fruit travel while being cleaned by the rotating brushes.
Periodically, the roller brushes must be removed from the machines for cleaning of the brushes or for replacement of broken or otherwise damaged brushes. This usually requires multiple personnel and is time consuming and difficult. Removing the brushes from the machine drive system often requires removal of machine panels, loosening of bolts or other fasteners, and disassembly of a drive or idler shaft to remove the brush from the cleaning machine.
The present disclosure addresses the need for efficiently installing and removing food (including produce/fruit), cleaning roller brushes from a cleaning apparatus.